


all the kisses of his mouth

by cheshireArcher



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, I know nothing about kissing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Pre-Poly, Richard definitely enjoys being watched, Walking In On Someone, also it gets a little fluffy, just Richard and Robert kissing and Anne thinking it's hot, very mild exhibitionism maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: “I was just going—” Robert swings his legs over the side of the bed to stand.“No,” Anne says, raising a hand. “You may stay, Oxford, if you and his majesty allow me to watch.”Queen Anne finds her husband and the Earl of Oxford in a compromising situation.
Relationships: Anne of Bohemia Queen of England/Richard II of England, Anne of Bohemia Queen of England/Richard II of England/Robert de Vere Duke of Ireland, Richard II of England/Robert de Vere Duke of Ireland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	all the kisses of his mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMalhamBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/gifts), [shreds_and_patches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreds_and_patches/gifts), [heartofstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofstanding/gifts), [MapleLantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/gifts).



> Because we definitely needed some fic of Anne watching the boys kiss. Totally self-indulgent.
> 
> (At this point, Richard's relationships with Anne and Robert are still rather separate, though Anne knows about Richard and Robert and is okay with it, she's just never really seen it.)
> 
> Title obviously comes from Song of Solomon in part as a nod to shreds_and_patches's writing. 
> 
> Technically I'm on hiatus but this was an idea that wouldn't go away.

The bedroom isn’t empty, Anne realizes, as she steps in and quietly closes the door behind her. She can hear them – the sounds of kisses and muffled laughter emanating from behind the half-drawn bed hangings are louder than the men making them probably think.

The king and his lover, Robert, Earl of Oxford are cuddled up on the bed—the bed that Richard usually shares with Anne. The two young men are absorbed in kissing when she approaches. As soon as he hears Anne’s footsteps, Richard’s head shoots up like a startled deer and he pushes Robert away.

“Anne! I thought you were—we were just—” Richard stumbles about for any excuse he can use, but he has none. “How long have you been there?” His face burns in embarrassment.

“I just came in,” Anne replies, her voice slightly wavering. She knows Richard and Robert do this—and other things too—but she’s never actually seen them do anything like this before. Robert always defers the king to the queen when in her presence and acts as if Richard is only his good friend, not his lover. She doesn’t know why they bother, she’s not stupid, and she’s told Richard she’s fine with him keeping Robert. But the bit of kissing she’d caught… it awakens some desire in her she didn’t know she had. She wants to see it for herself.

“I was just going—” Robert swings his legs over the side of the bed to stand.

“No,” Anne says, raising a hand. “You may stay, Oxford, if you and his majesty allow me to watch.” Richard and Robert exchange a bemused glance. They’ve never heard Anne talk like that. The commanding tone surprises even her, she’s not sure where that came from either. She grows embarrassed as she realizes what she asks. “I—I mean, if you want to continue you may, and I would like to watch you kiss,” she says, softening her voice and growing ashamed.

“That sounds fine with me,” Robert says, breaking the awkward silence. “Dickon?”

Richard sits up properly next to Robert. “Yes,” he manages to answer, whatever else he was going to say getting stuck in his throat.

Anne climbs up on the bed and sits across from them where she can see them best. Robert strokes Richard’s cheek with one hand and laces the fingers of his other with Richard’s. “Now,” he says, “where were we…”

Richard leans in and kisses Robert’s lips chastely and Anne watches intently as they deepen the kiss, slowly, gently. Robert pulls away far enough to catch Richard’s lower lip between his teeth and Richard whimpers. The sight sends a shudder through her and the desire returns when she hears her husband whimpering. How can she enjoy watching her husband kissing someone else, and kissing a man at that? It doesn’t make sense, but she likes it. A lot.

Richard shudders, feeling Anne’s eyes on him as he and Robert kiss. He’d be lying if he said he’d never imagined something like this, the queen walking in on them. He likes it, likes knowing she’s watching his every move and what Robert’s doing to him and enjoying it. He likes hearing her gasp softly when he opens his mouth and lets Robert’s tongue in to touch his.

The last part of him not focused on the kissing feels better about their arrangement, Anne’s knowledge of (some of) the things he does with Robert. He hopes she sees that it’s not filthy or shameful, despite what the clergy and his uncles say. It’s no different than his love for her, it’s much the same when he kisses her… thinking about kissing Anne somehow makes him want to kiss Robert more too.

Richard presses his lips to Robert’s and cups the back of Robert’s neck and strokes it with his thumb, making the earl sigh and bend his head to his king’s neck. Anne’s breath quickens as she watches this, leaning forward. Robert knows about Richard’s neck. Of course he does, he had Richard before her and _oh_ he knows how to take the king apart by just nipping at the soft skin just under his ear and Richard moans beautifully. That pretty sound Robert wrung out of him sends a tremor through her, and it gets stronger when Robert opens his eyes and winks at her.

The king and his knight are beautiful like this, the queen thinks, as the sovereign bares his throat to his liegeman for tender kisses and biting teeth and searching tongue. When they part for a moment to breathe, she thinks it must be over. Then Richard reaches for his wife’s hand and pulls her toward him, pressing his lips to hers. She weakly raises her hand to stroke his beard and she’s aware she’s moaning, much like he was just a moment earlier. He doesn’t taste any different even though his mouth has just been on Robert’s, but Anne’s not sure what she expected. She certainly didn’t expect this sudden boldness that surges through her, and she takes a gamble when they break for air.

Robert is not quite sure what is happening, but he’s now kissing Anne. After breaking from Richard, she had reached for Robert’s neck and pulled him down to her. Fair enough, he thinks, and he wraps an arm around her and kisses back. Finally the three of them break from each other, sprawling out on the bed, out of breath.

“That was fun,” Richard gasps, looking up long enough to see where Anne and Robert are and then letting his head drop to the mattress.

“It was,” Robert agrees, clasping Richard’s hand in one hand and Anne’s in the other. “Thank you for joining us, Madame,” he says, kissing her hand, “you were a lovely audience.”

Anne blushes and buries her face in Richard’s shoulder. She feels him put his arm around her and kiss her temple.

“I love the two of you,” Richard says, and Anne looks up in time to see him gently peck Robert’s cheek. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too,” Anne replies, finding his hand and fitting her fingers through his.

“We should do this again,” Richard muses. He’s content, lying between the two people he loves the most, and he can feel himself drifting off to sleep.

“We should,” Anne and Robert reply at the same time, which makes all three of them laugh.

“Besides,” Anne says, with a hint of slyness in her voice. She releases Richard’s hand long enough for him to settle more comfortably between her and Robert. “There are other things I would like to watch the two of you do!” She sighs and rests her head on Richard's chest and Robert stretches his arm over both of them. They fall asleep that way.


End file.
